Thyme
, web enhancement }} Thyme is a female half-elf druid. She is best known for her dedication to her personal grove. . Appearance and personality Thyme is a female half-elf. In human form she wears hide armor underneath a green druid's vestment embroidered with nature motifs. She carries a wooden shield and wields a scimitar, and a periapt of wisdom around her neck. As a druid, Thyme often assumes the form of a brown bear, badger, eagle, viper or dire wolf. She can be identified by her necklace, worn around her neck in a wilding clasp, and her opposable scimitar, which she is able to wield even in animal form. She wields her scimitar in the form of a dire wolf or eagle, and can also do so in brown bear form, although she often chooses not to. Thyme is true neutral in alignment. Religion Thyme is a druid, and as such follows a reverence of nature. Abilities and traits Spellcasting A powerful druid, Thyme is capable of casting 6th level spells, including greater call lightning and transport via plants. Her spell selection includes primarily healing spells and magic which uses nature as a weapon. She can cast spells even in animal form. Druid abilities Thyme possesses the ability to assume animal form, which she uses frequently. She assumes forms as large as a brown bear or as small as a badger. She leaves no trail when she moves through nature, and can travel freely through overgrown plants or briars. She is immune to poison, resists the effects of fey, and can identify plants and animals with perfect accuracy. Other abilities In addition to her keen half-elven vision, Thyme has limited ability to perceive creatures even in darkness. She is highly skilled as a herbalist, and creates infusions, herbs that create the effect of spells such as healing and others. Languages As a half-elf, Thyme probably speaks at least Common and Elven. Home Thyme's grove Thyme inhabits a grove at the heart of a temperate forest, which she cares for. The grove primarily features mature hardwood trees, whose high canopy hides much of the forest from aerial view. At a lower level, the forest floor is carpeted with berry bushes, wild flowers, dogwood and other shrubbery. Thyme makes her lair at the base of a cliff, surrounded by a thick layer of briars. A narrow hidden passageway allows her animal companions to enter. The lair is connected to the forest by a tiny passageway. She has also built a dirt hut by a clear spring. It is inhabited by a bogun, a small creature built of dirt, who works for Thyme. Here she grows herb and vegetable gardens, as well as cultivated berry bushes and a fruit tree orchard guarded by a treant. She also has a wooden treehouse in the trees nearby. Near the hut is a massive twisted oak, at least 200 years old and ten feet wide, and said to have been home to the dryad Elandra. Treasure Thyme carries a magical opposable scimitar, which can be wielded even in animal form; a periapt of wisdom; a ring of protection; and a druid's vestment which improves her ability to assume animal form. She also carries magical hide armor, a magical wooden shield, and a finely crafted sling. In her hut are various items including a bag of goodberries and a polished rock. Relationships Allies Thyme is often accompanied by her six animal companions: two badgers, two hawks, a tiger, and a wolf. They roam the druid's grove freely and serve as sentries, making noise to alert her to the presence of intruders. A treant helps to guard her orchard. She can also use spells to conjure animals and occasionally summons a wood wose, a green nature spirit. A bogun, a small creature built of dirt, works for her in her hut. Enemies Thyme has no known enemies, but strongly opposes anyone who damages her forest grove. History Little is known about Thyme's past except that she became a druid and took up residence in her grove. She has never lived outside of a temperate climate. Publication history D&D 3rd edition Thyme appears in the A Druid's Grove, a Web Enhancement for . Creative origins Thyme is the invention of Penny Williams, who worked as editor on . "Thyme" is the name of a real-world herb. Statistics for this herb appear in , where it costs 1 sp per ounce. It has no specific game effect. Reception and influence References Category:Druids Category:Half-elves